song for papa
by Natasha EXOTIC
Summary: "papa, tao kangen papa." / "papa, tao pernah bilang kan kalau tao mau nyanyi? Tao bakal nyanyi sekarang buat papa, papa dengarkan ne " / "papa kenapa tidur terus? Papa tidak suka ya dengar tao nyanyi? Suara tao jelek ya pa?" TaoRis. XiuChen. RnR Juseyooo T.T


Desclaimer : TaoRis XiuChen punya tuhan, agensi mereka, ortu mereka. But the story is mine

Genre: Family/sad

Rating: K maybe?

Summary: "papa, tao kangen papa." / "papa, tao pernah bilang kan kalau tao mau nyanyi? Tao bakal nyanyi sekarang buat papa, papa dengarkan ne~" / "papa kenapa tidur terus? Papa tidak suka ya dengar tao nyanyi? Suara tao jelek ya pa?" TaoRis. XiuChen.

PS: kris sebagai papa nya tao. Dan tao sebagai anaknya kris.

**Song For Papa**

"Papa~ selamat pagi hehe" seorang bocah kecil berumur 9 tahun membuka pintu kamar appa nya yang tengah tertidur terlentang dengan wajah yang damai.

"papa~ tao lapar~" ujar anak yang dipanggil tao tersebut sambil naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang appa.

"tao-ie, ini sarapanmu ne" tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk kedalam kamar dan menemukan tao sedang bersandar di dada appa nya.

"ne~ gomawo xiumin gege~" jawab tao melihat ke arah seorang namja yang masuk tadi bernama xiumin yang meletakkan sarapan berisi bubur tersebut keatas meja dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"tao mau gege temani sarapan?" tawara xiumin.

"mauuu ~" jawab tao antusias.

Xiumin pun duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidur sang appa yang tengah tertidur dengan damai dengan paras bak pangeran. Xiumin pun mengambil sarapan tadi, dan mulai menyuapi tao.

"buka mulutnya taaao kereta dataaang" ujar xiumin sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur pada tao.

"aaam~" jawab bocah bermata panda tersebut melahap bubur tadi dengan antusias.

"gege~ apa papa tidak makan?" Tanya tao menatap xiumin.

"mungkin appa mu belum lapar tao" jawab xiumin melihat kris –sang appa – dengan raut wajah sedih.

Tao langsung menghadap sang appa dan berbaring di dada sang appa.

"papa~ apa papa tidak lapar kah? Yaah sayang sekali padahal xiumin ge memasak makanan enak untuk tao pa~" ujar bocah tersebut seraya mengelus surai pirang dengan sayang milik kris.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum pedih melihat tao yang terus berbicara dengan sang appa yang masih tertidur dalam damai.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar milik sang appa kris terbuka dan terlihat seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum menatap 2 orang objek, ah aniya 3 orang objek dalam kamar tersebut.

"chen gegeee~ gege sudah pulang? Gege lama sekali~" ujar tao mempout kan bibirnya lucu.

Sedangkan chen hanya tersenyum dan mengusak pelan surai hitam milik tao.

"maafkan gege tao, gege sangat sibuk dengan perusahan papamu. Maafkan gege ne?" ujar chen dengan mencubit pipi tao pelan. Tao mengangguk. Lalu pandangan chen beralih pada objek yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Chen menatap xiumin dengan pandangan 'aku-ingin-berdua-dulu-dengan-kris'. Dan xiumin pun mengerti dan mengajak tao untuk keluar sebentar.

Setelah xiumin dan tao keluar, chen mulai terisak pelan.

"kris, aku sudah kembali. Tetapi kenapa kau masih tertidur? Sekarang, perusahaan kita sudah bangkit dan suskes lagi kris. Tidakkah kau bangga? Kalau kau bangga, bangunlah sekarang ne. aku kasihan melihat tao. Ia sangat merindukanmu kris." Ujar chen yang terisak melihat kris yang masih menutup mata dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tertidur pulas dengan selang di tangannya dan sebuah alat pendeteksi jantung.

**_Flashback_**

_Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil kris, adalah pebisnis terkemuka di dunia. Wu Corporation, adalah perusahaan yang mencakup semua aspek di bidang teknologi, minyak dan gas, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Semakin terkenal orang itu, semakin banyak pula orang yang membenci. Kris sangat terkenal dengan keramahannya. Dibalik wajah cool nya, tersimpan keramahan dan kedermawanan seorang wu yi fan._

_Dan semakin banyak pula orang yang membenci wu yi fan, salah satunya adalah jung yunho, pebisnis terkemuka di dunia tetapi nomor 2. Ia dibawah wu yi fan. Ia sangat membenci manusia berambut pirang tersebut dan ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan kris dan melenyapkan kris serta keluarganya._

_._

_._

"_tao baby, cepatlah. Nanti tao terlambat sekolah" ujar kris kepada anak semata wayangnya berumur 8 tahun yang sedang kesusahan mengikat tali sepatunya._

"_ne papa. Ini susah sekali ugh" sebal tao yang selalu gagal mengikat sepatunya._

_Kris tersenyum dan berjongkok menatap anaknya. Dan mulai mengikat tali sepatu anaknya. _

"_sudah selesai" ujar kris tersenyum._

"_yeeey terima kasih papa" tao memeluk papanya erat._

"_ayo. Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah" ujar kris menggendong tao menuju ke mobil._

_Meskipun kris super sibuk, ia selalu mengantar anaknya sekolah dan menjemputnya. Ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk tao, karena ia tak ingin menelantarkan anaknya seorang diri. _

"_hari ini tao belajar apa?" Tanya kris sambil memfokuskan penglihatannya ke jalanan._

"_hari ini tao belajar menyanyi. Tao disuruh baekkie songsaenim untuk membuat lagu dan bernyanyi di depan kelas papa~" jawab tao menatap appanya._

"_jinjja? Coba papa ingin dengar lagu hasil buatan tao" ujar kris._

"_aniyooo, suara tao jelek. Nanti papa malah tertawa dengar suara tao~" jawab tao mempout kan bibirnya lucu._

"_papa tidak akan pernah menertawakan anak papa ini jika bernyanyi tao. Jika suara tao jelek, papa tetap bangga padamu" kris mengelus rambut tao sayang sambil focus menyetir._

"_ngga mau~ nanti saja ne papa~" _

"_haha arraseo baby"_

_._

_._

_._

_Mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti di salah satu sekolah dasar tempat tao bersekolah. _

_Kris pun membuka pintu tao dan tao langsung keluar dari mobil tersebut sambil berjalan memegang tangan kris._

_Seorang mata fox tengah ber-smirk melihat kris dengan anak kesayangannya itu. Dia tak lain adalah jung yunho. Ia mulai mengarahkan senapan ke arah kris dan…_

_DOR_

DOR

_Bunyi peluru yang nyaring pun membuat semua orang tua dan anak anak mereka histeris sedangkan seorang namja mulai terjatuh dengan darah berlumuran di bajunya._

"_PAPAAAAA!" teriak tao histeris melihat sang appa kini tersungkur berlumuran darah. _

_Bocah kecil tersebut menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk appa nya erat._

_Guru pun memanggil ambulans dan tak lama ambulans pun datang._

_._

_._

_._

_Tao sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit dengan baekhyun –guru tao – yang terus menangis sambil memeluk tao erat._

"_hiks papaaa.. hiks.." tangis tao terus tak berhenti._

"_Tao!" ujar seorang namja yaitu chen. Chen adalah kakak dari kris dan juga sekaligus wakil direktur Wu Corporation. _

"_gegee!" tao berlari kearah chen dengan nangis yang tak berhenti._

"_gegeee hikss papaaa papaaa huweeee" tangis tao makin jadi mengingat sang appa yang berlumuran darah tadi._

"_sssstt uljimayo.. papamu akan baik-baik saja tao" ujar chen menenangkan tao._

_._

_._

_._

_Tak lama Kim uisa keluar dari UGD. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. _

_Tao segera berlari memeluk kim uisa._

"_Papa baik-baik saja kan uisa? Papa nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" ujar tao menangis melihat kim uisa._

_Kim uisa hanya tersenyum pedih melihat tao. _

"_gwenchana tao.. papamu hanya sedang tertidur." Ucap kim uisa dan tao berhenti menangis mendengar sang appa hanya tertidur._

"_chen, bolehkah anda ikut saya?" ujar kim uisa yang ber name-tag kim minseok._

_Chen berada dalam ruangan kim uisa. _

"_kris mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat. Dan…. Sepertinya ia akan mengalami koma dalam waktu yang lama.. maafkan kami, kami mencoba sebisa mungkin.." sesal kim uisa._

_Chen yang mendengar kris koma hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

_._

_._

_._

"_papa~ sukurlah papa baik-baik saja ne" ujar tao girang sambil melihat appa nya tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit._

_Chen hanya tersenyum getir melihat tao yang sesungguhnya tak tahu bahwa kris tidak akan terbangun dalam waktu yang lama._

_._

_._

_._

_Kris koma, dan perusahaan kini diambang kebangkrutan. Kini jung corporation lah di peringkat pertama. _

_Dengan sekuat tenaga chen mulai menggantikan dirinya sebagai direktur utama Wu Corporation dan mulai membangkitkan lagi perusahaan ia dan kris. _

_11 bulan lamanya chen berusaha membangkitkan nama Wu Corporation menjadi perusahaan terkemuka di dunia dan akhirnya berhasil. _

_selama 11 bulan pula lah chen bekerja menjadi direktur tanpa wakil nya. _

_Dan Selama 11 bulan lah kris koma._

_._

_._

_._

**_End flashback_**

"chen gege? Bolehkah tao masuk?" Tanya seseorang bocah yang diketahui tao itu mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"tentu saja boleh tao." Jawab chen sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tao masuk bersama xiumin, yang sekarang sudah menjadi namja chingu chen.

Tao kemudian berbaring di samping sang papa, kris.

"gege~ kenapa papa tidak mau bangun juga? Padahal tao ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan papa~" Tanya tao kepada chen.

"mungkin papamu lelah tao. Ia butuh istirahat. Tao yang sabar saja ne?" jawab chen dan tao hanya mengangguk.

"papa~ jeongmal bogoshipoyo~ papa kenapa tidurnya sangat lama? Papa kan bukan sleeping beauty" ucap tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chen dan xiumin hanya tersenyum melihat tao.

"papa~ cepatlah bangun~ papa tidak rindu kah dengan tao? Dengan chen gege? Dengan xiumin gege? Papa" tao mengecup pipi appanya sebentar.

"ingatkah papa kalau papa ingin melihat tao bernyanyi lagu yang tao ciptakan sendiri? Kalau papa mau mendengar tao bernyanyi, bangunlah papa~" tao mengguncangkan tangan sang appa dan xiumin dan chen hanya tersenyum getir melihat tao seperti ini.

"papa~ papa mau dengar tao nyanyi sekarang? Tao bakal nyanyi sekarang buat papa, papa dengarkan ne~" Tanya tao yang pastinya tidak diangguki oleh sang appa.

"chen gege~ bisa gege tolong rekamkan tao sedang bermain piano ne~ jebal~" mohon tao kepada chen.

Chen merasa janggal kepada tao yang minta direkamkan saat ia bermain piano nanti.

Ia pun hanya mengangguk.

Tao segera mengambil sebuah kertas berisikan lirik dan mulai memainkan tuts tuts piano. Chen pun mulai merekam nya…

"Where I'll find ...  
I cried, alone..  
My heart, always want to meet..  
For you, I sing..

To my beloved father..  
I want to sing..  
Despite the tears on my cheeks..  
Dad please listen..  
I want to see..  
Although only in dreams..

Look .. day of change  
But not as beautiful as the past  
Come, I want to meet  
With you, I sing.."

Bocah kecil tersebut bernyanyi dan memainkan tuts piano dengan merdu dan air mata yang mengalir deras dari pipinya.

Xiumin dan chen juga terisak menatap tao pedih sambil tetap merekam anak dari wu yi fan.

Lagu berakhir, tao mengusap air mata di pipinya. Chen terus merekam tao.

Setetes air bening jatuh dari kedua mata kris. Tao langsung berlari menuju kris.

"papa, papa kenapa menangis? Papa mimpi buruk ya?" Tanya tao sambil mengusap pelan air mata kris.

"papa kenapa tidur terus? Papa tidak suka ya dengar tao nyanyi? Suara tao jelek ya pa?" ucap tao sambil mengelus pelan surai sang appa.

Tao mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang appa nya dan mulai menangis lagi.

"papa.. hiks.. tak bisakah papa buka mata papa? Tao ingin papa membuka mata papa.. tao ingin papa tersenyum pada tao.. tao rindu papa.. bukalah mata papa ne.. hiks.. hiks.." isak tao makin keras.

Tao mulai mengelus pelan tangan sang papa dan mulai menciumi nya pelan.

"papa.. papa tidak mau bangun karena tao nakal ya? Tao janji tao tidak akan nakal lagi papa.. tao janji.. tao janji tidak akan lari-lari di kelas lagi, tao janji akan makan yang banyak dan tao janji ngga akan buat papa marah lagi karena sering nyimpan panda tao di kamar papa tao janji papa.. papa bangunlah.. hiks.."

Tao terus terisak sambil terus mencium tangan sang appa.

Xiumin dan chen tak bisa membendung tangisnya.

Lalu tao mencium pipi sang appa.

"bukalah mata appa.." lalu tao mencium mata kris.

"tao sayang papa.. I love you papa.." ucap tao tersenyum sambil menangis.

Tao beranjak dari tempat tidur kris, ia berdiri.

"xiumin ge, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar ne~ biar chen gege menjaga papa" tao menatap xiumin dengan senyum yang tulus dan mata memerah.

"arraseo tao, kajja kita pergi. Chen ah jaga kris ne" ucap tao sebelum meninggalkan kris dan chen.

"kris lihatlah. Anakmu merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukannya? Berapa lama kau tinggalkan ia tanpa kasih sayangmu? Bangunlah kris.." isak chen.

Chen tersadar, ia masih memegang handy cam di tangannya. Ia masih merekamnya. Segera ia matikan handycam tersebut.

.

.

.

Tao kini sedang berjalan dengan xiumin ke mall. Tao mengajaknya kesini karena ia pasti akan bahagia dan appa nya pasti akan tersenyum juga jika melihat ia bahagia.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja ber-smirk ketika melihat anak semata wayang dari wu yi fan sedang berkeliaran di daerah mall.

Yunho sangat dendam kepada wu corporation karena ia menjadi tingkat ke-2 setelah 11 bulan ia jadi peringkat pertama.

Ia sangat ingin membunuh tao, menghabisi keluarga wu. Ia menyiapkan senjata sniper dan ia mengunci bidikannya –tao- yang sedang berjalan.

"tao mau jalan kemana?" Tanya xiumin yang ada di depan tao

"tao mau ja—"

DOR

DOR

DOR

3 tembakan yang membuat seluruh mall panik dan berjongkok. Xiumin kaget dan ia melihat ke belakang. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar melihat tao mendapat 3 tembakan hingga seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi darah.

"TAAAAAAOOOO!" teriak xiumin histeris. Ia menyuruh siapa saja untuk menelfon ambulans secepatnya. "tao..hiks.. tao.." xiumin tak henti-hentinya menangis memeluk tao erat.

Tao jadi ingat masa lalu, saat sang appa ditembak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"xi..xiumin..ge..hh.." ucap tao pelan.

"ta..tao? tao bertahanlah!" teriak xiumin.

"ah.. ani.. ge.. tao sa..yang.. ge..ge.. chen..ge..ge.. da..n pa..pa…" ucap tao yang membuat xiumin makin menangis.

"jangan tinggalkan gege tao. Tao gege mohon.. papa tao pasti sedih jika tao pergi.." ujar xiumin tidak rela bocah bermata panda ini diambil nyawanya oleh malaikat kematian.

"ge..hh.. bi..lang.. papa.. hh.. tao..sa..yang.. pa..pa..hh ne.." kalimat terakhir dari tao sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya.

"TAAAAAAAOOOOO"

.

.

.

.

_3 hari kemudian…_

Seorang namja menggerakkan perlahan ujung jarinya. Lalu ia perlahan membuka keping hitamnya.

Chen dan xiumin pun kaget dan langsung berlari kearah tempat tidur tempat seorang namja bak pangeran tersebut.

Itu kris. Ia sudah bangun sekarang.

"Kriiss akhirnya kau bangun.." peluk chen.

"akhirnya kau bangun kris…" ucap xiumin dengan senyumnya.

Kris memandang kedua orang tersebut secara bergantian.

Merasa diperhatikan, chen bingung. "kau mencari siapa kris?" Tanya chen.

"tao… tao anakku mana?" Tanya kris pada chen dan xiumin.

Hening.

"kris…" panggil chen.

DEG

Kris mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Tao… sudah tidak ada… ia meninggal kris.." ucap chen memegang pundak kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Kris terkejut. Anaknya meninggal? Bohong! "BOHONG! KALIAN BOHONG! TAO TIDAK MENINGGAL! KENAPA KALIAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?!" ucap kris emosi.

Lama mereka meyakinkan bahwa tao meninggal. Tetapi kris tidak percaya.

Chen teringat sesuatu. Video terakhir sebelum tao menutup matanya..

"kris, tao bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang indah untukmu" ucap chen.

Kris terdiam.

"aku ingin melihatnya" titah kris.

Chen menunjukkan video dan memutarnya di TV. Kris menatap rindu pada layar tv tersebut, seorang bocah bersurai hitam sedang bernyanyi dengan piano putihnya dan suaranya yang merdu kini tengah menangis. Tao.

Kris menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika ia melihat tao menghapus air matanya, memeluk dirinya, dan mencium pipinya. Ia ingin melihat sekali lagi wajah anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

'tao.. apa kau bahagia disana nak? Apa kau sudah bertemu eomma mu?' batin kris.

Kini kris percaya.. tao sudah meninggal…

.

.

.

.

Kini Kris sedang berkunjung ke makam 2 orang yang kris cintai. Tao dan eommanya.

Kris berjalan menghampiri nisan tao.

**WU ZI TAO**

**Beijing, 19 april 20xx**

**Seoul, 13 januari 20xx**

"tao sayang, apa kau sekarang bahagia? Maafkan papa karena papa tidak bangun pada saat kau menutup matamu ne.. maafkan papa tao.." ucap kris menangis.

"apa kau sudah bertemu eomma? Bilang padanya papa rindu pada eomma mu hehe"

Kris meletakkan mawar putih yang sangat disukai anaknya, dan meletakkannya diatas gundukan tanah tersebut.

Kris berjalan ke nisan yang ada di sebelah tao, yaitu eomma tao, istri kris.

**EDISON HUANG**

**Qingdao, 2 mei 19xx**

**Beijing, 19 april 20xx**

"baby, apa kabarmu disana?" Tanya kris tersenyum sambil mengusap nisan tersebut.

"maafkan aku karna lama tidak mengunjungimu"

"kau jagalah tao disana. Buat ia selalu tersenyum, aku disini baik-baik saja"

Kris mulai terisak pelan.

"berbahagialah kalian disana, aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri disini, ah aku cengeng" tambah kris seraya mengusap air matanya.

Kris menatap langit. Menghembuskan nafasnya, dan ia tersenyum.

"aku pergi, bye baby, bye tao. I love you" ucap kris sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan nisan tao dan Edison.

.

.

.

_Where__I'll find__...__  
__I cried__, alone..  
__My heart__, __always want to meet..__  
__For you__, __I sing..__To__my beloved father..__  
__I__want to__sing..__  
__Despite the__tears__on my cheeks..__  
__Dad please__listen..__  
__I__want to__see..__  
__Although__only__in dreams..__Look__..__day of__change__  
__But__not__as beautiful as the__past__  
__Come__, __I__want to meet__  
__With you__, __I sing.._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

Uwaaaah sumpah nangis sendiri baca ff buatan sendiri T_T

Reader yang baca pasti juga nangis T_T *bohong*

Oh iya lagu itu lagunya rinto harahap yang judulnya ayah ya tapi author bikin dia jadi english translate.

Bagus gak? T_T *masih mewek*

RnR JUSEYOOOOO~ T_T


End file.
